Batsu
by Catakira
Summary: Luego de destrozar unas ruinas de interés para Robin, Zoro sabe que tendrá que atenerse a las terribles consecuencias que la arqueóloga le imponga. No sabía lo terrible que podia llegar a ser un castigo.


_**Batsu**_

Estaba que echaba humo. No era muy frecuente verla de esa manera, con los puños apretados y escupiendo fuego por la nariz. Ese estado estaba reservado para Nami. Pero, como cualquier ser humano, ella tenía sus momentos en los más valía que nadie se la acercara. No a menos que deseara acabar inválido el resto de su vida.

Nadie había osado decirle una palabra desde que acabaron el enfrentamiento con unos marines que encontraron durante su estancia en la isla que acababan de dejar a sus espaldas. A pesar de la fama de bakas que se gastaban, eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que durante unas horas debían evitar cualquier contacto con Robin. Era por esa razón por la que se respiraba tal ambiente de tensión en el barco. Ninguno sabía si luego de esa noche volverían a ver con vida al espadachín.

El peliverde no es que estuviera más tranquilo que sus nakamas, ciertamente. Sabía que se había metido en un gran lío, en el peor de todos, y no sabía qué consecuencias tendría que sufrir una vez que Robin se dignara a salir de su habitación y fuera a hablar con él. A decir verdad, tampoco tenía demasiado interés que dejara su aislamiento muy pronto. Porque, a pesar de presumir de que no existía nada que pudiera hacerle temer, la realidad era que todo su cuerpo se encogía de miedo cada vez -situación extraña, todo había que decirlo- que Robin se enfadaba por su causa. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en el castigo que podría imponerle luego del destrozo que había provocado. Llevaba temiendo por su vida desde que el combate cesó, el segundo después de que Robin le dedicara esa mirada llena de furia y resentimiento que le causó un estremecimiento de pánico.

_**Flash-back**_

Apenas quedaban ya Marines del gran grupo que había tratado de atacarles, y nuestro Monste Trio se encontraba pateándole el culo a los pocos que permanecían en pie. El kenshi, rodeado de un puñado de cuerpos con inmensos cortes, limpió sus katana clavándolas en el suelo y limpiándoles la sangre. Fue al levantar la vista que se percató de que un gigantón, un hombre de unos dos metros que parecía haber pasado su vida levantando árboles, se acercaba a él a pasos agigantados sonriendo con demasiada confianza, para el gusto del kenshi.

Tras propinarle dos buenos puñetazos bien dados, agarró el cuerpo medio inconsciente del hombre de los pies y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, ganando cada vez más velocidad, para después soltarle y ver como el gigante salía volando hasta estrellarse...

Justo sobre las ruinas que Robin había estado estudiando antes del ataque.

No le había dicho una palabra. Ni un grito salió de sus labios luego del incidente. Sin embargo, Zoro sabía que había despertado la furia de su pareja. Una furia que nunca sabía muy bien como exteriorizaría Robin.

Ciertamente, preferiría que le metiera cuatro gritos o le torturara con la ayuda de su habilidad antes de que lo tuviera en ese estado de tensión que lo llevaba al borde del ataque de nervios.

Cuando la puerta de la torre se abrió, contuvo el aliento y se quedó literalmente petrificado en el suelo. La mayoría de las veces, su corazón tendría otros motivos para salírsele del pecho al

ver a Robin pero en aquella ocasión era de terror, de incertidumbre, de nervios...¡DIABLOS! ¡Esa onna iba a llevarlo a la tumba antes de tiempo!

Quiso abrir la boca para articular una disculpa pero las palabras se le quedaron trabadas al ver como la morena pasaba de él y se acercaba al pequeño armario que había en la habitación que contenía las herramientas que solía utilizar Robin cuando entrenaba. Pudo observar detenidamente como la morena se inclinaba hacia delante, recogiendo sus cosas, y poniéndole prácticamente en la cara su firme y bien torneado culo. Se relamió, viendo como comenzaba a sacar la pequeña alfombrilla donde solía hacer sus estiramientos.

Robin estiró sus brazos, poniendo el culo en pompa ante la reciente alegría del kenshi. Tal vez, después de todo, habría exagerado la situación.

Sintió como se le secaba la garganta al ver como, tras hacer un previo calentamiento corto, Robin levantaba la pierna hasta que esta acababa estirándola en perpendicular a su cuerpo.

Cuando Robin se abrió de piernas sobre la esterilla, un intenso calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, más concretamente de una zona de su cuerpo en concreto, que se había calentando a medida que lo había hecho Robin.

Esa zona se mostró en todo su esplendor cuando un pie de Robin la acarició. Fue una caricia breve, muy breve, pero lo suficiente como para que Zoro se preguntara cuánto más podría soportar su pantalón semejante erección.

Soltó un gruñido cuando vio a Robin quitarse la blusa, mostrándole un sujetador blanco de encaje que...¡Era transparente! Se mordió el labio inferior y casi se corre cuando la arqueóloga tomó una botella de agua para mojar todo su torso.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se acercó a Robin con una mirada hambrienta. La morena le vio aproximarse, pero su semblante no cambió en lo más mínimo. Se mantuvo sin inmutarse mientras sentía la cercanía del cuerpo del kenshi y continuó así cuando este acercó su rostro al suyo.

Zoro, por su parte, anhelaba saborear esos labios que ya había probado antes pero de los que no se cansaba. Apenas los separaba el filo de una katana, cuando sintió a Robin alejarse de él, sonriendo con maldad, y volviendo a ponerse la camiseta

-Bienvenido a tu castigo, kenshi-san.- Dijo con una mirada de venganza mientras salía del puesto de vigía dejando a Zoro más duro que el kairouseki.

Una vez Robin hubo cerrado la puerta, Zoro comprendió que aquella vez sus actos no serian reprendidos con miradas glaciares o temporadas de silencio. No, nada de eso. Le habia dado donde sabía que mayor daño podía hacerlo. En esos momentos, justificó a aquellos que pensaban que Robin era un demonio.

¿Le había castigado a...a...la sequía sexual?

Aunque hubiera querido salir corriendo a intentar que cambiara de parecer, fue incapaz de dar un solo paso. Es más, ni siquiera podía cambiar de posición.

Tenía tal calentura y dolor en su intimidad que tampoco pudo dormir esa noche.

Sin duda alguna, esos tres días habían sido los peores de toda su vida. Los peores, sí, y no estaba exagerando. Realmente estaba pasando por un verdadero infierno. Y su cuerpo también compartía la misma temperatura de aquel lugar.

Desde que se inició su castigo, se había mudado al camarote masculino pero hubiera dado lo mismo que estuviera en cubierta, en la torre o en el pasillo. Se dedicaba a dar vueltas por la cama y si lograba calmarse de repente aparecían un par de manos fleurs que aumentaban su tortura.

Durante el día, se mataba a entrenar para mitigar todos esos pensamientos, para intentar disminuir el grado de calor de su cuerpo. Pero claro, Robin no iba a facilitarle las cosas, por supuesto que no.

No podía conformarse con haberlo castigado a pan y agua, sino que ahora se pasaba el día entero encerrada con él en la torre de vigía, fingiendo leer un libro y realmente observándolo con una pasión que despertaba cada terminación nerviosa del espadachín.

Él le daba la espalda. Si su cuerpo entraba en su campo de visión, acabaría por enloquecer y tiraría por la borda el poco dominio que tenía de si mismo desde hacía tres días. Maldita onna, nunca pensó que llegaría a pensar tan mal de la mujer que amaba.

A punto estuvo de abalanzarse sobre ella como un animal en celo luego de un episodio acontecido en cubierta.

Hacía calor, muchísima -y no solo en él- y Robin, más bien para provocarlo que por las altas temperaturas, apareció con el biquini más minúsculo que se podía encontrar en su armario. Llevaba un polo, que chupaba repetidamente. Zoro evitaba mirar la escena pero no podía, era superior a él. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Robin no dejara de caminar en su cara, restregándole esa imagen para hacerlo sufrir todavía más. La arqueóloga bajó la mirada y se pasó la lengua por los labios al comprobar la intimidad de Zoro amenazar con dejarlo desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Eso fue demasiado para Zoro. Estuvo a punto de empujarla contra la pared y hacerla suya fuera como fuese. Pero no. Él no haría algo así por mucho que su cuerpo lo pidiera a gritos. En lugar de eso, se levantó y prácticamente fue corriendo hacia el baño, donde se dio una larga ducha de agua fría.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había duchado los últimos tres días.

Sin embargo, llegó a su límite una semana después, tras diez días soportando todas las provocaciones de la morena. Era su noche de vigía y se se encontraba en cubierta, disfrutando de los momentos de paz que le había dado la morena por la hora en la que se encontraban. O por lo menos eso pensó él hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta de un camarote. Abrió los ojos, quedándose petrificado al instante. De la habitación salió Robin... ¡Completamente desnuda!

El kenshi sintió como su sexo se despertaba de golpe ante la imagen que se ofrecía ante él.

La arqueóloga le sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía la tortura que le estaba causando al kenshi y disfrutaba provocándolo, se delitaba de placer al ver su cuerpo sudoroso y su intimidad creciendo desmesuradamente.

Tampoco ella disfrutaba del castigo. A fin de cuentas, también sufría hambruna sexual y debía controlarse -y mucho- cada vez que veía a Zoro por el barco descamisado y caliente por ella.

Pero debía aprender a obedecerla. Por supuesto, recibiría su castigo por no haber respetado sus órdenes de que se respetaran las ruinas. Ahora sufriría. Sobre todo esa noche. No sabía hasta dónde podría seguir soportándolo.

Mirándolo, comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia su propia intimidad. Se acarició el sexo, imaginando que era él quien lo hacía, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Entonces, con ayuda de un par de manos fleurs, comenzó a masajearse los pechos, jugando con sus pezones erectos.

Al mismo tiempo, se introdujo dos dedos en sus labios inferiores, sin apartar la mirada del kenshi. Soltó un gemido, y luego otro, y entre medias susurraba su nombre. Gritó cuando la golpeó su orgasmo y se lamió sensualmente los labios. Arqueó un poco la espalda ante la llegada del orgasmo.

Entonces, una vez el orgasmo cesó, se sacó el par de dedos e hizo desaparecer las manos fleurs. Con sus dedos originales, mostró a Zoro el líquido que había emanado de su interior y, provocativamente, se lo llevó a los labios, bebiéndo de su propia fragancia como si de kohuii se tratase.

El peliverde se encontraba ahí, petrificado, sin poder moverse ante la increíble escena que le acababa de mostrar Robin. Cuando vio como la arqueóloga le guiñaba un ojo, sintió todo su cuerpo arder más de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos días. Levantándose de un salto, cogió a Robin de la cintura y se la subió al hombro, corriendo hacia la habitación que compartían.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y lanzó a la morena sobre la cama para después volver a cerrar, con llave. Se subió lentamente a la cama, acechando a Robin como si de un tigre en celo se tratase. Cubrió su cuerpo con el de él mientra gateaba sobre ella, acercando cada vez más su rostro al de la ojiazul, que sonreía con malicia y lujuria, hasta que la distancia entre sus labios se redujo a cero

Comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena, lamiendo y mordisqueando ligeramente su salada piel, mientras sus manos iban bajando por su cuerpo, acariciando sus curvas. El olor que desprendía Robin le embriagaba, ese dulce aroma a flores... Demasiado intenso para ser real.. Justo en ese instante, tras un guiño y risa de la morena, el cuerpo de la arqueóloga desapareció en una nube de pétalos de sakura que cubrieron momentáneamente el lecho.

Zoro, boca abajo sobre la cama, gruñía furioso contra la almohada. Se levantó, apretando los dientes, y volvió a abrir la puerta para encaminarse al baño y darse una larga y fría ducha. O lo habría hecho de no escuchar las ligeras risas de Robin detrás de él.

Robin volvía a estar tumbada sobre la cama. Era como si nunca se hubiera movido de ahí.

Soltó unas carcajadas sin desviar su mirada del kenshi. Entonces, gateó hasta la orilla de la cama, donde se encontraba el hombre de pie, mirándola con tal fuego en los ojos que lograba excitarla sin necesidad de tocarla.

-Pobre Zoro -murmuró Robin riendo-...Creo que ya has aprendido la lección. Estoy segura de que serás un niño bueno a partir de ahora. Tómame -le susurró al oído-. Se acabó tu castigo -posó su mano derecha en la hinchada intimidad del hombre-. Quiero sentirte.

-Ahora tendrás que aprender la lección por haberme hecho sufrir -dijo Zoro con voz ronca-. Mañana no podrás hablar de lo mucho que te voy a hacer gritar -aseveró rodeándose sus caderas con la pierna izquierda de la arqueóloga y empujándola a la cama.

Besando esos labios que llevaba días queriendo saborear, se inclinó sobre Robin, sintiendo su cuerpo bajo sus manos. Los besos aumentaban cada vez más de intensidad, sus lenguas se acariciaban, luchando, buscándose. Robin gimió al sentir las manos de Zoro sobre sus pechos. El peliverde estaba ardiendo, deseaba sentirla por completo, acariciar su cuerpo, besarlo y oírla gemir, jadear. Quería todo lo que la mujer que se encontraba bajo él pudiera ofrecerle.

El hombre bajó hasta su cuello, el cual besó y mordisqueó, notando a Robin tensarse bajo su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, deslizaba su mano izquierda por las caderas de la arqueóloga, soltando una pequeña sonrisa cuando llegó al sur de su anatomía.

La sentía totalmente húmeda. Al igual que él sentía su excitación, Robin se frotaba contra la erección del kenshi, que a punto estaba de reventarle los pantalones.

Para no causar destrozos en sus prendas, bajó su pantalón y sus boxer, tirándolos al suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud del hambre de Zoro, su sexo se humedeció todavía más.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, bajó sus besos por los pechos de la morena, lamiendo y saboreándolos, succionando y mordisqueando sus pezones y sacándole jadeos y gemidos a Robin, causados tanto por sus acciones en sus pechos como las del par de dedos que se encontraban investigando ese sexo que tan bien conocía.

Dejando atrás los senos de la arqueóloga, fue bajando lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Robin. Le hizo unas ligeras cosquillas con la lengua en el ombligo para después besar con una ternura increíble el su vientre.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella al sentir el aliento del peliverde golpeando su sexo y advirtiéndola de lo cerca que se encontraba.

El gemido que salió de la garganta de Robin, provocado por el lengüetazo que recorrió de arriba abajo su sexo, acabando en su clítoris el cual fue atrapado entre los labios de Zoro y succionado hasta recibir un fuerte gemido, casi grito, de Robin.

Gemidos y jadeos continuos salían de Robin mientras a las acciones de los labios de Zoro se habían sumado dos dedos penetrándola con vivez y profundidad. Los labios del kenshi atacaron con cortas pero intensas succiones el mame de la morena mientras esos tres dedos estaban logrando enloquecerla.

Llevó las manos a la cabeza de Zoro, tirando de su pelo verde mientras las oleadas de calor y placer inundaban su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito para después dejarse caer sobre las sábanas, jadeante, mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón.

Robin sintió que se le saldría el corazón cuando Zoro empezó a lamer el líquido que había expulsado. Agarró la almohada y de su garganta volvieron a salir nuevos gemidos.

Cuando Zoro acabó de tomar el sake que le había ofrecido el interior de Robin, gateó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer hasta volver a besar sus labios, gimiendo dentro de ellos.

Robin mordió el labio inferior del kenshi y con un rápido movimiento logró colocarse sobre él, recorriendo su torso a besos y mordiendo los pezones del hombre.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron muy ligeramente cuando llegó a la zona que más había sufrido el castigo. Realmente Zoro había debido sufrir lo suyo. Estaba completamente duro, tanto que más bien parecía estar tocando una piedra.

Robin besó la entrepierna del hombre, arrancándole un suspiro. Sonrió maliciosamente y dio una pequeña mordida a su glande. Lamió el sexo de Zoro en toda su extensión y el hombre tuvo que controlarse lo suyo para no metérselo él mismo en su boca. Le estaba matando. No podía más.

-Oh sí -susurró Robin a la intimidad del hombre-. He vuelto y te voy a dar cariños para que perdones mi larga ausencia.

Sin más preeliminares, Robin le guiñó un ojo al hombre y se lamió los labios antes de hacer desaparecer su rostro de la vista del espadachín, que se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza que empezó a sangrarle cuando Robin se llevó su abultado miembro a la boca, chupándolo con energía y masajeándole los huevos al mismo tiempo.

Zoro agarró con fuerza el cabello de la mujer en una coleta para observar sus acciones. Era tanta la sequía por la que había pasado que tardó relativame poco en correrse, llenando el interior de la boca de la arqueóloga de su caliente semen.

Soltándole el pelo a Robin y cogiéndola de los hombros tiró de ella hasta que sus labios volvieron a estar en contacto. Sus húmedas lenguas se deslizaban la una sobre la otra, saboreándose y luchando, mientras las manos, y dedos, de él jugueteaban con los pechos de la morena.

A pesar del trabajo que acababa de realizar Robin, todavía podía sentir la dura y palpitante erección del kenshi bajo su vientre. Soltó un gemido en su boca a causa de la excitación que le causaba el saberse deseada.

Zoro colocó las manos sobre los hombros de la mujer, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda de Robin, quien sintió una especie de descarga ante tales caricias. Cuando las manos del hombre llegaron a las torneadas nalgas de la arqueóloga, las apretó con fuerza y logró que la mujer volviera a quedar bajo él.

Movió sus manos hacia los labios vaginales de la mujer. Robin, por su parte, no necesitaba más para sentirse preparada y refregó su intimidad contra la del kenshi.

-Entra ya -susurró con voz fogosa-. Haz que me olvide de mi propio nombre. Quítame este calor que ennervia cada parte de mi cuerpo. ¡Tómame de una maldita vez!

A pesar de la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de estar en ella, lo último que quería era hacerla daño por lo que entró despacio, esperando que las paredes de su vagina le dieran la bienvenida. Sin embargo, la bestia sexual que sacaba a relucir en las noches con Robin no pudo estar mucho más tiempo retenida e intensificó el ritmo repentinamente. Robin no pudo controlarse y empezó a gritar de placer, sin importarle que el resto de sus nakamas pudieran oirla, al mismo tiempo que clavaba las uñas en los hombros de Zoro, el cual chupaba sus pezones y soltaba de tanto en cuando gruñidos más propios de tigre que de ser humano.

Gimió y gritó con cada nueva fuerte y profunda embestida proporcionada por Zoro, arañando su espalda y dejando marcas que serían difíciles de borrar. Pero, cuando el kenshi volvió a atacar su clítoris, pudo notar como perdía el poco sentido común que le quedaba, las olas de placer inundaron su cuerpo y sus gritos aumentaron de volumen hasta tal punto que se preguntó cómo no se había desgarrado ya la garganta.

El orgasmo cesó y su cuerpo, arqueado al límite hasta ese momento, calló sobre la cama, agotado.

Cuando recobró ligeramente la conciencia de donde se encontraba, se percató de que el miembro del kenshi ni se había inmutado ante el orgasmo recibido, y dado. Vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Zoro antes de que, cogiéndola de la cadera, girara su cuerpo, premitiéndola apoyarse en uno de los codos para mantenerse ligeramente erguida.

Sujetando el pie de Robin, besó e hizo unas ligeras cosquillas en la planta para después estirar su pierna izquierda y colocársela sobre el hombro del mismo lado.

La embistió con fuerza, sacandole un fuerte gemido, casi grito, a la morena. Continuó con los embates, buscando su propio placer y proporcionándole a la vez el suyo a Robin. Fue aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad de la penetración a petición de la arqueóloga, que lograba gemir algunas palabras entre jadeo y grito.

Zoro quedó hipnotizado, observando como la ojiazul se acariciaba los pechos con una mano mientras la con la otra se acariciaba el clítoris con la misma fiereza con la que él la embestía.

-¿Para qué estoy yo aquí? -logró susurrar Zoro al oído de Robin antes de moder su lóbulo.

Con delicadeza, Zoro trasladó la pierna de Robin de su hombro a su cintura, sin salirse de su interior.

Juntó su mano con la que estaba usando Robin para masturbarse, guiándola en las caricias que brindaba al sexo de Robin. Eso, junto a la fuerte e intensa penetración del kenshi, hacía que la mujer se sintiera al borde del colapso y sus ojos se humedecieron a causa de tanto placer.

Cuando Zoro sintió la llegada de su orgasmo, se agarró con fuerza al cabecero de la cama, causando que este se resquebrajara. Robin, por su parte, se vio tan absorbida por el placer que no pudo evitar que cuando su tercer orgasmo hizo acto de presencia soltar tal grito de placer que probablemente se hubiera extendido por todo el Grand Line.

Zoro se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la suave y caliente piel de la arqueóloga. Se acercó a ella, besándola, y sintiendo como los brazos de ella le rodeaban, abrazándolo.

-Robin -dijo el kenshi entre beso y beso-. No quiero verte comer polos en una buena temporada.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó maliciosamente- ¿No te gustaría limpiar las gotas que caigan sobre mi cuerpo? No debes ponerte celoso-bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio-, mi polo favorito sigue siendo el mismo.

El hombre lamió su cuello y acarició sus muslos.

-No volveré a castigarte asi -afirmó Robin-. Nunca en toda mi vida he estado más caliente que en estos diez días.

-La noche no ha acabado -informó Zoro colocándose sobre ella-. Pero cuando acabe, seguiremos aquí porque no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me recompenses por todo el sufrimiento que tu maldito castigo me ha causado.

Robin se llevó un dedo a los labios y agarró al kenshi por los cabellos, acercándole el rostro al suyo.

-¿Serás capaz de hacerme gritar todavía más o tendré que volver a castigarte?

_**Disclaimer: **_**No, ni a Cata ni a mi nos pertenece One Piece. Y no entendemos por qué. Le mandamos a Oda OneShots como este y no nos contesta. ¿Por qué será?**

**¿Es necesario decir de donde ha salido ese increíble Disclaimer? **

_**Lunanoe: **_**Este fic es el resultado que obtienes si juntas a dos hentai que quieren hacer sufrir un poco -muy poco- a Zoro.**

**Esas han sido las palabras de mi nee-chan, Lunanoe (Noe, para algunos.) Este fic lo hemos hecho entre las dos, parrafo a parrafo analizando y poniendo detalles, alguno de ellos sacado de cierta película de vampiros. XDD**

**En fin, por mi parte, pedirles perdon por no actualizar TNM y todo el rollo de siempre. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el fic y un besazo por parte de ambas. ¡Un abrazo y pasaros por el perfil de Lunanoe, que sus fics son geniales!**

**Me despido aquí, sientiendome algo mal por no poder poner una firma/frase final de Nee-chan, pero como ella dice que está bien…**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
